Hello
by citrus02honey
Summary: Ever wonder what the Titans were thinking after Terra died? Well, I did, and here's my story about it! First fanfic


**disclaimer**: I do not own Teen Titans, the band Evanescence, or their song "Hello."

**HELLO**

_Playground school bell rings again  
__Rain clouds come to play again_

They walked into the Tower, heads held down.

The sun was beginning to rise in the east, spilling its golden light all over Jump City. The citizens had begun to drive back to their homes. Their spirits were lifted with the thought of everything going back to normal.

For the five teenagers, alone on their island, it felt like nothing could ever be normal again. How could it be? Terra was gone, blown out like a candle, the flame vanishing. Her always burning, tortured soul lost forever. As the Teen Titans entered their home, no one said a word.

Shouldn't they be celebrating? Shouldn't they rejoice for the fact that their greatest enemy was finally defeated? Slade was always one step ahead, always found a way to slip through their fingers, but not last night. Last night they were the ones one step ahead, they were the ones who came out on top. So why was there no laughing, no ecstatic spirits filling every room of the house, no smile to spread along?

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
__Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
__Hello _

Terra was a friend, a ray of light on a dark day, a shoulder to cry on, a Teen Titan. Today, she was a shadow, lingering in the minds of those who loved and hated her most. Her soul had died a long time ago. Not long after a young, green, changeling confessed his true feelings for her. She had betrayed him and her friends that very night. After that, the old Terra had seemed lost for a long time. It wasn't until too late that she came back and confessed her feelings for him. It was too late.

They had agreed to give Terra some kind of funeral, some last attempt to show her that they still loved her. Starfire and Robin had gone into town to find some red roses, her favorite color. Cyborg had shut himself in his garage/workshop, promising to make a plaque for her. Raven had just walked up to her room and shut the door. They couldn't tell what she was thinking, no one ever could. Still, before she broke off from the group, they thought they could see a tiny glimmer of sadness in her dark violet eyes.

_If I smile and don't believe  
__Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
__Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

Beast Boy had retreated to his room as well. He didn't think. He just couldn't process anything that had just happened. Could that lifeless stone really have been his best friend? No, she wasn't there. It seemed now like she was everywhere, in the Tower, in the streets, in his mind. Beast Boy searched through his trash can, an odd place to be looking for one of his most valued possessions. Finally, he found it: ten pictures that he and Terra had taken in a photo booth on their first and last date. He had thrown them away not long before Terra had returned to them, working full-time for Slade. It was too painful to look at them; they were a reminder of the best and worst night of his life. Now they were all he had left of the one person who, he felt, had ever understood him. He heard Robin call from downstairs; it was time for them to go. He quickly taped the pictures on the wall by his bed and ran down to the front hall, where the others were waiting. No expression was on any of their faces.

_Hello, I am the lie living for you so you can hide  
__Don't cry_

They entered the rocky tomb. Still no one spoke. They approached the statue of a young girl. Her sunning, blue eyes were frozen in a state of fear, hate, courage, sadness, and love. There was a deafening silence, and finally Beast Boy started to speak: "Her name was Terra…"

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
__Hello, I'm still here  
__All that's left of yesterday_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

ok, uh, this is my first fanfic ever, so if you could please be so kind as to review for me? thank u so much!

citrus02honey


End file.
